deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser Jr.
Bowser Jr. 'is the son of Bowser and a secondary antagonist from the ''Super Mario ''series. He appeared in ''One Minute Melee against Turbo Mecha Sonic. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * '''Bowser Jr. VS Agumon (Completed) * Bowser Jr. VS Bandana Waddle Dee (by Digilord 64) * Big the Cat vs Bowser Jr. (Completed) * Cell Jr. VS Bowser Jr. (Completed) * Bowser Jr. VS Charmander (by Chompy-King) * Bowser Jr. VS Dexter * Bowser Jr. vs Diddy Kong * Bowser Jr. vs Eric Cartman (Abandoned) * Dr. Eggman vs. Bowser Jr. * Fawful vs Bowser Jr. (Abandoned) * Flame Fall vs Bowser Jr. (by TOSHIKI OVERLORD) * Godzilla Junior vs. Bowser Junior (Completed) * Goten VS Bowser Jr. (by Paleomario66) * Bowser Jr. vs Harley Quinn (Abandoned) * Howard The Duck vs Bowser Jr. * Infinite vs Bowser Jr * Bowser Jr. VS Jet the Hawk (Completed) * Bowser Jr. VS Kylo Ren (Abandoned) * Lex Luthor vs Bowser Junior (Abandoned) * Marco Rossi VS Bowser Jr. (Completed) * Mechanica vs Bowser Jr (Completed) * Bowser Jr. VS Metal Sonic (Completed by Chompy-King) * Neopolitan vs Bowser Jr '(Completed) * 'Bowser Jr. Vs Peacock (Completed) * Bowser Jr. vs Porky Minch (by Mattardis) * Prince Fluff vs Bowser Jr. (Completed) * Princess Morbucks VS Bowser Jr (Completed) * Quote VS Bowser Jr. * Ratchet vs Bowser, Jr. * Peridot vs Bowser Jr * Bowser Jr. vs Silver * Bowser Jr. VS Susie * Bowser Jr. VS Tails the fox (By Digilord 64) * Bowser Jr. vs Toby (Abandoned) * Tron Bonne vs. Bowser Jr. (Completed) * Bowser Jr. vs. Vector the Crocodile (By Fedora Lord Para 348) * Bowser Jr VS Waluigi As Shadow Mario * Shadow Mario VS Dark Link (Completed) Battles Royale * Heavy Class Super Smash Bros Characters Royale (Completed) With Bowser * Bowser and Bowser Jr. VS Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 7 * Losses: 8 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Chaos * Cinder Fall * Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Drago (Jackie Chan Adventures) * D.Va (Overwatch) * Donkey Kong (As Donkey Kong Jr.) * Emerald Sustrai * Ghirahim * Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown) * Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Mercury Black * Nui Harime * Plankton * Roman Torchwick * Roy (Fire Emblem) * Satsuki Kiryuin * Snively Kintobor * Star Butterfly (Star vs the Forces of Evil) * Starscream (Transformers) * Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) * Tyrian Callows * Zim (Invader Zim) As Shadow Mario * Dark Samus * DoodleBob * Goku Black (Dragon Ball) * Shadow the Hedgehog * Sonic the Hedgehog History Not much is known about Bowser Jr's early life or origin. What is known is that he's Bowser's biological son, & a member of his army. He's attempted to help his father defeat Mario, capture Peach, & take over the kingdom countless times, all to no avail. Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Prince Bowser Koopa the Second/ Prince Bowser Koopa Junior *Age: Unknown, presumably young *Weight: Unknown (likely over 100 lbs) *Height: 4'4" (compared to Mario who is 5'1") *The only true son of Bowser, as the others were all adopted *Skilled in a variety of sports Natural Abilities *Can breathe streams and balls of fire **Some fireballs home in on enemies **He can also shoot fireballs that bounce across the ground like Mario's fireballs *Sonic Roar shrinks opponents for a temporary amount of time *Impressive speed and jumping ability, being able to move at very fast speeds and jump 13 feet in to the air *He has a spiky shell that he can curl up and spin around in *Heavy enough to stun opponents after performing a 'Bowser Bomb' butt-stomp. *Said to have inherited his father's strength *Faster than Bowser *Deny: Negates specific actions from an opponent (Ex. Enemy special attacks) *Status Barrier: Negates all status effects *Supercharge: Hugely increases his power Equipment *Can throw Green shells, Bob-ombs, Hammer Bro Hammers, & Bowser Shells *Has a squeaky hammer called the Eekhammer *Lasso *Hammer *His Paintbrush can whack people, lob many small projectiles of paint/goop, the same goop that can burn, electrify, cover vision, create portals which fragment/turn people into particles/paint balls should they try to enter as well as can give someone a live feed of the place on the other side, create enemies and bosses, pollute/intoxicate things, drain Mario's life, seal items like blue coins and buildings inside of his scribblings, or summon Piranha Plants. **He'll also use it to tickle foes, distracting them long enough for him to steal an item from them **In the Sports titles, he was capable of using his Paintbrush as a makeshift racket to deflect projectiles. **It's also worth mentioning that he states his "wishes come true" when he paints with the Paintbrush. *A mask that turns him into Shadow Mario *Water gun *Tennis racket *Boomerang *Rapier Vehicles *Tank *Plane *Hover Board *Submarine equipped with Bullet Bill launchers *Bullet Blaster: A small, fast, lightweight race car *Mecha-Bowser: A giant, robotic Bowser that breathes fire & shoots Bullet Bills *Megaleg: A giant, 3-legged robot that shoots Bullet Bills *Airship: A large, wooden airship that shoots cannonballs, fireballs, meteors, & Bullet Bills *Air Flagship: A giant, wooden airship equipped with a giant mechanical hand, cannons, Mechakoopas, Targeting Teds, Mecha Cheeps, & rocket engines that can burn foes *Megahammer: A giant, flying robot equipped with hammer hands, & bullet bill launchers. Can create electrical shock waves to damage enemies *Boomsday Machine: A stone tower equipped with fire bars, electric cannons, & vacuums. Can reveal giant tank treads that grant it greater mobility & the ability to crush foes under tread *Mecha Jr.: A Rabbid-looking mech with a cow-shaped mallet, bombs, & jet boosters. Immune to "Bounce" Junior Clown Car *Can go between 68 and 128 mph *Can drop Mechakoopas *Has a submarine mode, walker mode, & car mode *Has spike balls, hammers, bowling balls, wrenches, and Mushrooms stashed inside of it *Has drills, saw blades, fork, a tongue (Yes you read that right), a giant mechanical hand, jet boosters, & wrecking balls *Shoots cannonballs, fire, giant spike ball bombs, and Bullet Bills *Has extendable boxing glove arms to punch people (no shit) *Has a transparent dome that can cover Bowser Jr. that is strong enough to resist Mario's Ground Pounds, fireballs, and ice projectiles as well, and for the scope of such a resistance, his ice balls can completely freeze most foes solid, even if for a single centisecond with the more resistant foes. *Is very durable, as it has tanked explosions from a falling rocket with no damage at all *Strong enough to harm Giant Bowser *Can carry Bowser & the Koopalings with some issue *Can attach itself to a larger Clown Car with long arms & hammers Shadow Mario *Bowser Jr. can obtain this form anytime by putting his Shadow Mario mask on *This form gives him speed rivaling Mario's, even when he's holding Peach *Can perform all of Mario's jumping abilities that he used in Super Mario Sunshine (Spin jumping, triple jumping, wall jumping, etc.) *In this form, he's able to teleport. *His body can also separate into mamy small particles and form together to make a ball that can phase through things. **He can assume his physical form again from this ball. *Shadow Mario, despite being effected by F.L.U.D.D.'s nozzles, can actually swim in water just fine. *Shadow Mario can levitate/fly. *He can also seemingly manipulate water, as the Mecha Bowser cutscene shows the water below him rippling and ungulating before the floor opens up beneath the water for the mecha to appear as well as heavy implications that he was involved with the Plaza's flooding, with locals stating how the water receded "in a flash" after you pursue Shadow Mario inside of Corona Mountain. *Shadow Mario could extend his tongue out really far, which is likely something he could apply to the rest of his body as well. *He can shapeshift, as shown when he transitions from Mario"s physique to his own turtle physiology. *He could create burning goop beneath his very feet as he ran in Pianta Village's Shadow Mario mission. **He also can create the brown sludge from Bianco Hills and the Pianta Statue underneath of him, and it seemingly can be done with a thought or is practically instanteous magic since we don't see him actually physically paint these down. *Despite several others falling victim to negative ailments when subjected to his graffiti/goop, Shadow Mario is completely fine just standing on it or even being completely encapsulated by it, as shown when he is on top of the Pianta Statue which previously had been submerged completely in his goop. *It's possible that Shadow Mario might be the one responsible for the Secret levels, some of which contain vast expanses of space full of stars. **Evidence can be found through the fact that the Dirty Lake was caused by gunk spilling out of the level's entrance, there's black goop surrounding the Ricco Harbor Tower, a Boo statue of which the Boos in that game were his creations led to one as well as needing a Yoshi which were also creations of his to magically enter one, he always knows when and what level you're entering and intercepts you mid-teleport, the fact that many childish things exist in these levels (cubes, building blocks, scribblings of clouds, trains on train tracks, and airplanes flying about at the top), as well as the fact that his influence reached these levels, such as his creations spawning there from drawings and his Juice Generators directly blocking off access to a secret level that meeded a creation of his--Yoshi--to bypass. ***However, despite this, it IS still unconfirmed and speculatory, and while Occam's Razor tells us to use the explanatiom with the least amount of assumptions, it's up to the persom to decide if this is legit. Minions * Has access to Goombas, Koopas, Mechakoopas, Swoopin' Stus, Broozers, Chargin' Chucks, & other basic minions * Gatekeeper: A large Piranha Plant made of goop. Jr. can create these with his Magic Paintbrush * King Kaliente: A giant, black, fire-breathing lava octopus from space that's capable of reflecting attacks * Gobblegut: A giant, green, alien serpent capable of flying & digging. Has several "bellyache bulges" that serve as weak points Other Things * Fairly stealthy * Highly intelligent * Can detect coins buried underground * Hyperactive Feats *Recognized by Bowser so much that he has earned his own airship and Kart Level based on him *Learned to drive his Koopa Clown Car and use all of the gadgets it comes with at his young age *Survived a fall that knocked Bowser unconscious *Survived his Boomsday machine's explosion *Can take on both Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad (Bucken-Berry), and Yellow Toad (Ala-Gold) at once *Conquered the Baseball Kingdom *Survived energy blasts from the Zeekeeper *Survived being crushed by 6 clones of Mario and Luigi that got shot out of a cannon *Polluted all of Isle Delfino *Strong enough to drag Bowser along the ground *Survived an explosion that launched him into Saturn *Countered attacks from Dry Bowser *Lifted a ~15 meter long Dragoneel, which should weigh around 27,000lbs (12,000kg) *Threw a giant cannonball that weighed roughly 370,000kg *Bathed in toxic sludge Faults *The paint from his paintbrush can be washed away with simple water *Can be stunned/harmed by his own attacks *Reckless *Stubborn *Arrogant Gallery Bowser jr paint.jpg 300px-Bowser Jr. SSB4.png 4726413-shadow_mario__ssbwiiu__by_banjo2015-d8nf3xi.png|Bowser Jr. as Shadow Mario Megahammer.png|Megahammer Paper_Bowser_Jr..png|Paper Bowser Jr. 355px-Bowserjr SMK 42 pg42.jpg|Bowser Jr. in Super Mario-Kun Trivia *His favorite game is Mario Party 8, however Bowser limits him to about 8 hours a week. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BIhagVVGB9s *His mother has never been confirmed, even Jr. doesn't know. Initially he thought Peach was his mother, before quickly realizing how unlikely that was. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Hammer Users Category:Home Console Characters Category:Kids Category:Magic Users Category:Mario characters Category:Monster Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pilots Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Summoners Category:Technology users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Mini Bosses Category:Villains Category:Water Manipulator Category:Wave Manipulators Category:Mecha wielder Category:Younger Combatants